Liability
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Mission: To eradicate the last of the Scorpia strongholds and board members. One final mission is what they said. They'd even give him a team to rely on. Until it all goes downhill and Scorpia catch on to their plan.
1. Chapter 1: A Team of Extraordinary Spies

A/N: So with it BETA'd by the wonderful Valkyriexx this story is up and running. It will be interesting and hopefully like nothing you've read before with lots of twists in the plot!

* * *

**Liability**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"We need you again." It was a stern female voice at the other end. Alex simply cut her off, placing the Android phone back into the right pocket of his jeans. It buzzed several times; _they_ were calling again. He ignored it and kicked the white and blue Chelsea football to his friend, Tom. The vibrating stopped. He ran towards Tom and tackled him from behind and somehow they both ended on the up on the grassy ground, ball forgotten, in a friendly tackle on each other.

"Come on Alex! You can do better than this! I'm winning here!" Tom said as he used his weight to pull himself on top of Alex. Tom pressed his hands down onto Alex's chest, stopping him from getting up but the lack of hold gave Alex a gap and he grabbed Tom's upper arms and sat himself up, pushing Tom off of him.

"Ha! I know I can do better, and I just did." Alex teased; he stood up and thrust out a hand to Tom who was still lying defeated on his back, his black spiky hair no longer as spiky, just messy. Tom took the hand and was helped to standing.

Once again the phone buzzed in Alex's pocket, but he ignored it instantly and ran to the ball. He lined himself up so he was aiming at Tom, ready to kick. He pulled his right leg back when Tom pulled out his phone, placing it to his ear. Alex lowered his leg and waited for Tom to finish.

"Good afternoon, Thomas," The voice said, no one called him Thomas. "I'd like to speak to Alex, please." The voice was female and stern. He held up the phone to Alex and beckoned him over. Alex knocked the ball forward and jogged towards Tom a couple of metres away. He took the phone from Tom's grip.

"Who?" He asked simply.

"They want to speak to you." Alex sighed and brought the phone to his ear and forced himself to listen to what they had to say.

"Alex, I would appreciate it next time that you don't ignore me." She said.

"There won't be a next time." Alex told her brusquely.

"Alex." She warned. "I need you to gather a team for this mission." It was a secure line so Mrs. Jones was able to say what she wanted down the phone. "You're not going in alone."

"A team?" Alex's heart seemed to skip a beat. A team! Alex was almost surprised that they were giving him a team; people who he could trust.

"How many?" He wondered.

"Four others." Alex already had one person in mind. He cut off the conversation and handed the phone back to Tom.

"I've got to go." Tom had expected an angry conversation to happen but it did not and there seem to be some relief in Alex's expression.

"Why do you even bother? Can't they sort their problems out with their own agents?" He told him, voice laden with anger and disappointment. Alex looked at him, he knew he was right but he was one of their agents, so they didn't pay him but he was still an agent just like his father and uncle; whether he liked it or not.

"Tom..." He said, but Tom was already walking away kicking the ball lightly in front of him towards his home on the other side of the park. Alex would call him later.

He grabbed his bike he'd put in the bike racks on the edge of the park and cycled towards Liverpool Street.

* * *

The building that belonged to MI6 rose up in front of him and he walked innocently through the glass push doors into the marble floored lobby. There were desks for customers to discuss their accounts on two sides of the room and a small help desk at the back in front of the lift. This was where Alex walked up to. He showed his MI6 ID card and the young man at the desk nodded his consent.

"Right this way." He pressed the button and the lift doors opened instantaneously as the lift was rarely used. Alex walked inside and leant against the bar at the back. The lift was not elaborate as some can be but was rather simple. He pressed the button for the twelfth floor and the doors closed. A small jolt and Alex's stomach leapt a little as the lift made its way up. It took only a few seconds for it to reach the designated floor and the doors pinged then opened revealing a long tiled hallway with doors leading to agents' offices on each side. The twelfth floor was the main floor for the use of MI6 with the agents' offices and the grand, albeit bland, office for the head of MI6, Mrs. Jones.

He knocked on the brown door and looked up at the brass sign on the door.

_T. Jones, Head of Department_

He waited to be called in and eventually the calm, collected voice of Mrs. Jones came through the door and Alex entered.

"Afternoon Alex." She said, she was wearing her usual nondescript suit and an open neck, pale pink blouse. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote something in shorthand on the A4 lined pad in front of her before placing it on her desk aligning it with the pad and looked up at Alex. Alex wondered what she had written but he could neither read shorthand nor read upside down that well. He pulled the navy blue chair from the front of the desk towards him and sat down awkwardly in the strange silence.

"As you know, you can have a team of four for your next mission. I've had William compile a set of files of the agents you may require to work with during this mission. We have had reliable intelligence from an agent sent to do some extra surveillance on where we thought they might be. Scorpia currently have four strongholds based in Moscow, Belgium, Shanghai and right here in London.

"Your team will group together once chosen and go through two weeks of intensive training to get you all working together in your array of skills and able to quickly to decide of tactics of how you will approach this mission. You will target each location and also target the Scorpia Executive Board Members. Most of them now reside in the UK, but due to the nature of who they are MI5 have allowed us to handle all strongholds rather than splitting it and causing confusion. Once you start you'll need to watch your back and your teams'. Once the stronghold crumble and board members start mysteriously dying they'll be after you and your team.

"Here are the files of the agents that are available for this mission, make sure you choose them carefully for their skill and expertise that you may need." Mrs. Jones handed him eight manila files, some of them were thicker than others, some of the older agents who had been on a lot of missions and some were very thin.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"I'll want the team by tomorrow morning." She demanded. That gave him about five or six hours to read through and work out who was going to be in his team.

Alex turned and headed out of the office and down the hallway. He stopped outside an office with the same brown door as everyone else and the same brass plate.

_Agent A. Rider_

It had been changed recently as it was his uncle's old office. They had offered to clear out all Ian's old stuff to make it more his own but he refused. Alex wanted all Ian's stuff left where it was. He opened the door and sat down at the desk, the chair was far too large for his slight body but it was comfy and Alex could only just reach the floor. He lifted the lid of the sleek, black laptop that had also once belonged to his uncle and switched it on. Mrs. Jones had given it to him a few weeks ago, along with the office, a bribe for him to stay perhaps.

Alex had asked Smithers to decode the series of complicated password systems that Ian had, it was easy as it was Smithers who had designed it in the first place. Smithers also helped Alex set up his own password protection system and he tapped it in. The laptop whirred into life and loaded up quickly. He opened up the MI6 database and signed it with yet another set of password combinations. Simultaneously he opened up the first file: Ben Daniels. He'd worked with him previously and thought of him as a friend. It was lucky that he was available.

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Name:** Ben Daniels

**Alias:** Fox

**Title:** Agent

**DOB:** 27/02/1990

**Age: **23

**Physical Information**

**Nationality:** British

**Gender**: Male

**Hair**: Black, cut short

**Eyes**: Dark blue

**Skin**: Tanned

**Present** **Condition**: Recent Injury (see _Snakehead _file)

**Relationship Information**

**Status**: Married

**Family**: Twin brother: James; Younger brother: Aaron; Younger sister: Lauren; Mother: charlotte (deceased); Father: Bruce; Wife: Kerry; Son: Ethan

**Affiliations**: SAS

**Occupation**: SAS Special Forces Soldier; MI6 Agent

**Attributes **

**Skills: **Fluent in French, Arabic and Russian, proficient in Spanish. Has Special Forces military training.

**Weapons** **Training**: Fully trained on small arms and handguns. As soldier in SF he was trained on using knives and other small weapons. Has very little sniper training.

**Psychological Profile**

BD was seconded to MI6 from the SAS in January. His mother was killed in a car accident when he was seventeen, is father never remarried. He has a younger brother in the Parachute Regiment and a twin brother still in the SAS. His father was in the army and taught Daniels well in his young life and he became a very capable soldier. He applied to the SAS at 20. He was denied leave for the birth of his son (Ethan) as he was on a mission (Red Crescent).

**Past Assignments**

_Iraq_

Did a tour in Iraq as a soldier in the British Army

_Afghanistan_

Did a tour in Afghanistan as a soldier in the British Army

_Operation Snakehead _

Mission was to investigate Scorpia Board Member Major Winston Yu. Met Agent Rider while on the job after he found out he was in Bangkok. He was involved in the shooting of Anan Sukit and aided in Rider's escape. Daniels was part of the rescue team that retrieved Alex from an Australian Jungle. Daniels then went on and led a joint MI6/ASIS raid on the Dragon Nine Oil Rig. He shoots double agent, Agent Howell before getting shot in the shoulder by Major Yu.

_Operation Red Crescent_

Mission was to do surveillance on a drug cartel in West Africa who were importing drugs into the UK. His injury on his past operation slowed him down a little and he found it difficult. Daniels was unable to complete the mission.

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Name: **Luke Donnelly

**Title:** Probationary Agent

**DOB:** 09/08/1993

**Age: **19

**Physical Information**

**Nationality:** British

**Gender**: Male

**Hair**: Light Brown

**Eyes**: Green

**Skin**: Fair

**Present** **Condition**: Excellent condition

**Relationship Information**

**Status**: Single

**Family**: Mother: Teresa Donnelly; Father: Matthew Donnelly (deceased); Younger Sister: Kia Donnelly

**Affiliations**: None

**Occupation**: Probationary MI6 Agent

**Attributes **

**Skills: **Excels in computer skills and hacking. When Donnelly was younger he was caught by police for hacking into databases several times. MI6 picked him out during his second year of university. Also did training on decoding and deciphering.

**Weapons** **Training**: Fully trained on small arms.

**Psychological Profile**

Has a gap in his agent training due to the death of his father at the beginning of this year. However, it seems to have made Donnelly more determined. He was reluctant at first to use his skill that he'd been previously reprimanded for.

**Past Assignments**

_N/A_

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Name: **Dylan Birch

**Alias:** Cheetah

**Title:** Agent

**DOB:** 30/11/1983

**Age: **29

**Physical Information**

**Nationality:** British

**Gender**: Male

**Hair**: Short, curly, black hair

**Eyes**: Brown

**Skin**: Black

**Present** **Condition**: Shot in the arm during a recent mission, not too much concern.

**Relationship Information**

**Status**: Separated

**Family**: Mother: Julie Birch; Father: Timothy Birch; Ex-Wife: Harriet Garner; Daughter: Jessica Birch (Birch has full custody of Jessica)

**Affiliations**: SAS; MI6

**Occupation**: Former Soldier in infantry of British Army; SAS; MI6 Agent

**Attributes **

**Skills: **As a soldier Birch was a Sniper. He was trained in advanced navigation and route selection and also how to disguise himself and remain hidden in the field. He was trained to do undercover work without enemy detection. Due to this he is always one step ahead and is a tactical specialist.

**Weapons** **Training**: Infantry Sniper. Small arms and other small weapons.

**Psychological Profile**

During his first tour to Iraq he struggled as he was still young. He was covering a convoy of British Army when insurgents took their position and killed his best friend and spotter Cpl Laggard. It was at this point he applied to join the SAS, passed selection and carried on his career as a Sniper. He was seconded to MI6 for his exception abilities.

**Past Assignments**

_Iraq_

As an Infantry Sniper he went to Iraq on tour. His spotter was killed when their position on a mountain side was taken by enemy insurgents; Birch was injured with a single bullet to the arm.

_Operation Jules_

SAS Protection duty for Prime Minister when he had a conference in Albania

_Unnamed operation_

In search of Agent Rider he was part of the team that raided the old house before the warehouse.

_Monaco_

Agent Birch was sent to Monaco to target Gerald Firmer, a Scorpia Agent who was planning an attack on the UK. Mission was a success.

* * *

**Biographical Information**

**Name: **Ava Williams

**Alias:**

**Title:** Agent

**DOB:** 14/08/1991

**Age: **21

**Physical Information**

**Nationality:** British

**Gender**: Female

**Hair**: Dark Brown

**Eyes**: Greeny-Brown

**Skin**: Olive

**Present** **Condition**: Excellent condition

**Relationship Information**

**Status**: Single

**Family**: Mother: Taylor Williams; Father: Matthew Williams; No siblings

**Affiliations**: MI5

**Occupation**: Former MI5 agent; MI6 agent

**Attributes **

**Skills**: Proficient in French and has been taught a little Mandarin Chinese. Fully trained field medic. Tactical specialist

**Weapons** **Training**: Fully trained on hand guns and small arms

**Psychological Profile**

She is an outstanding agent who has performed with total success in both MI5 and MI6 duties.

**Past Assignments**

_Operation Red Panther_

MI5 (Mission details in MI5 database)

_Operation Spark_

MI5 (Mission details in MI5 database)

_Operation Zircon_

MI6; led a small team of agents in Ukraine, bringing down a trade who were smuggling people from Ukraine into the UK. Mission success.

* * *

Alex looked down at his watch and saw it was getting late, he turned off the laptop and placed it in the middle drawer of the desk and locked it. He gathered the files of the agents who were going to be in his team. Ava Williams, the team's medic and tactical specialist; Ben Daniels, the languages specialist who was also SAS and had worked with him previously; Dylan Birch, their sniper and main form of cover, tactical specialist and excelled in armed and unarmed combat; and Luke Donnelly, the fresh agent, five months into the agency, this was to be his first mission, he was the technology expert. Alex himself, well he was a mixture of all of them and knew Scorpia, having confronted them several times.

Standing up, Alex took the files and headed off to Mrs. Jones' office. He knocked on the door. A young man answered the door, he was wheelchair bound after a nasty accident on only his second mission. He was Mrs. Jones' PA.

"Oh, hi Alex," He said, beckoning Alex in and shutting the door behind him. "They sending you on another mission?" He asked. Alex nodded and handed him the files.

"Can you give these to Mrs. Jones in the morning?"

"Of course. At least you'll have a team of people you can trust, eh?" He flipped the cover of the first file over. "She's a wonderful agent Alex, you'll have a great time working with her, she's one of our best agents; well before you got here anyway." He smiled. Alex felt a little embarrassed about his status within MI6 as their top spy. "You're so much like your uncle, you know." William said and Alex nodded.

"As I do my father, I've been told." Alex took a step back. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Goodnight Alex." William Dearly wheeled himself behind his desk and placed the four files in the blue 'out' tray. Alex left the room.

* * *

So there you go. Please review with your thoughts and constructive criticism ^_^

_HollyBlue2_


	2. Chapter 2: Famous Last Words

**Liability**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Alex cycled back to his Chelsea home and unlocked the door."I'm back!" He called.

"You're late, Alex, very late." The woman came out of the kitchen, a frown upon her young face, her short, mousey brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked towards Alex who had just shut the front door. Angela Hall had been seconded by MI6 to look after Alex after the death of Jack.

"Sorry." Alex replied.

"You're dinner is in the kitchen." She told him sharply and Alex wandered into the kitchen and seated himself at the small two-person kitchen table, the one he and Jack used to eat at, in front of the chicken pie, chips and peas. He quickly explained why he'd been late to Angela.

Alex was trying his best to forget Jack, forget everything that had happened in the last year and a half, he knew if he thought about it and about her he would be hurting himself, making it worse.

* * *

Alex woke early the next morning, his body clock still conforming to his school days. He'd been pulled out of Brookland Secondary School three weeks prior. Mrs. Jones asked Angela to have a word with Mr. Bray and told him that it was in Alex's best interest that he no longer attended the school. Mr. Bray agreed; his attendance had been appalling in the past year. Students were becoming disrupted when he was around and also they had begun bullying the boy.

He picked up his phone and remembered that he was going to ring Tom last night, but he'd never got the chance.

_Sorry about last night _Alex typed. He wasn't expecting a reply from Tom as it was only 0630. That was until a buzz came from Alex's bedside table.

_Just don't die... _He had replied, rather much to Alex's surprise.

_You know me Tom I'll be fine! _It was a while before Alex got the reply back, Tom had mist likely fallen asleep in between texts and he was sure that if they saw each other, Tom would be annoyed about Alex texting him at the ungodly hour.

_Famous last words, lol :p See you when you get back. _The text said. It buzzed again just seconds later. _Oh, I want a souvenir from where ever you're going! _Alex chuckled. He hoped Tom was seriously joking when he said _famous last words._

Alex placed his phone back on the table and dressed before going downstairs to have breakfast. Mrs. Jones wanted him at the bank for 0830. It was 0730; it would take him about forty-five minutes to get to Liverpool Street from his Chelsea home.

Alex took his bike from the garage and cycled to Sloane Square Station. He left his bike in the bike rack just outside the station. The station was packed with business men and women all smartly dressed in their suits, stereotypical briefcases hanging from one arm and a mobile phone plastered to their ear. Sloane Square Station was the dullest place on Earth on a Monday morning, business men and women in the drab suits; even the school children wore their boring coloured uniforms. He pushed his year ticket through the slot and the gates opened and he his way through the gate. Alex made his way through the different underground tunnels to find the station he needed. The Circle Line train came within minutes and Alex got on. He found himself a spot, squashed between an elderly man who had glasses and a long, white beard, and a business man and woman who were chatting, Alex thought they might have been business partners as no one talked to each other on the tube. There was a crying child somewhere in his carriage and a mother shouting at another child. It was going to be a long journey. More people seem to get on than the amount that got off, making Alex feel even more crushed between bodies, like sardines in a tin.

Finally, the announcement came out that the next station was Liverpool Street Station. Alex pushed himself towards the door on the left knowing that it was this side that would open. The tube halted with a jolt and people flooded off at the popular station. Alex breathed in the slightly fresher air as he made his way out of the station and towards the bank.

Alex entered the office once more. Most probably the last time before the intensive training began. The office was as boring and as dull as usual, much like everything else was on the miserable Monday morning.

"Good morning, Alex." Mrs. Jones said. Alex grumbled a 'morning' back just to please her; he still received a warning look from her creepily cold, dark eyes.

"Have they arrived yet?" Alex wondered, Alex was feeling anxious, although he did not dare to show it, about meeting the team.

"Not yet. You've chosen some good agents, Alex." She said exasperatedly. "I think you'll do well in this mission. Have you thought about how you're going to complete your mission?" Alex shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know, I-" He was cut off by the intercom buzzing. Mrs. Jones pressed a button.

"_They're here, in conference room B,_" He said.

"Thank you, William." Mrs. Jones replied. Alex looked up at her as a sign that he could leave the office. "Yes, Alex, you can go."

Alex wandered out the room and up to the next floor level where there were four large conference rooms. He opened the door and let himself through where he saw four agents stood making small talk quietly in the corner.

"Uh, hi," Alex said nervously. They all turned round simultaneously to see the young boy and all were visibly startled at how young the blond boy was. Sure, they had been told they would be led by a young agent, but they didn't really know how young he would be.

The woman stood forward. "I'm Agent Williams, nice to meet you." Alex took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Agent Birch." They too shook hands.

"Probationary Agent Donnelly." He announced and once again shook hands.

"Alex!" Ben Daniels said ecstatically. "It's nice to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah, me too." Alex told him. There was an awkward moment of silence before Alex addressed them all. "I take it you were briefed by Mr. Crawley?" He asked. They all nodded their consent. "OK, we leave for STANTA in two days. You'll all have packed for two weeks worth of training and have gone down to Smithers to get your gadgets," Donnelly's eyes lit up at the thought of gadgets. Much like Alex had done on his first trip to see the Gadget Man.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews of last chapter :) Hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Two Weeks Training

**Liability**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

STANTA (Stanford Training Area) was crawling with soldiers on exercises. Rounds could be heard being fired off at rapid rates in the distance; though the five agents would be using a set of houses in the training village known as Eastmere.

They arrived in their black Toyota Hilux and grabbed their kit out of the back. Alex jumped out and went to meet their commanding officer for their two weeks of training, it was an understatement to see how young he was but the man did not mention it. He didn't have much interest in the secret service or what they did unless it involved any of his men.

* * *

"Okay, this is your first task; this one will form a baseline for everything else that you do. We'll pick up strong points and weak points throughout the exercise. Understood?" He informed them. All nodded.

"Inside the building are four hostages and several enemy. You will need to get all the hostages out and kill all enemy in the least time as possible. You will need to be on the lookout for any traps that may have been set by the enemy. Understood?"

"Sir!" They said. The man walked away and climbed into his truck leaving two NCOs to 'look after' the five agents.

"The time will start as soon as the first person enters the building." One of the NCOs said to him.

The team of five closed in on each other to discuss their plan of action.

"So," Dylan started. "There are four windows on this side of the building, three on the left and two on the right. There might be as many as four at the rear of the building. Front door, two of us can go through there, start clearing the corridors. Windows, the other three, Luke and I can take the door. Ava and Alex, you take the bottom right window. Ben the bottom left. Search from bottom to top; kill on sight and leave the hostages until every single enemy is dead. Single shot to the mouth, another to the gut. Got it?" The plan sounded good to Alex. He nodded and tapped his shoulder signally for them to go.

"Let's go." Alex said as all five jogged towards the house. The house was simple; two floors, wooden stairs, bare minimum of furniture. The windows had no glass as it would be too expensive to have to keep replacing it every time a soldier threw a grenade in the room.

They all wore dark clothing, black trousers with a holster for two knives and a SIG Sauer P226 handgun. Thick soled, sturdy boots, also black to keep their feet and ankles in good working order. A dark grey, long-sleeve t-shirt and a Kevlar vest was worn on top. A thick black belt was worn around the waist; it would contain their leather-man tool, a combination tool used by soldiers, and other useful items including smoke and grenades.

They entered the building; it was lit only with the light coming through the windows. Alex threw a smoke grenade into the window before hauling himself over the window ledge and into the building. Ava jumped in right behind him after she shot one of the enemy that had been hidden round the side of the building. Dylan and Luke barged through the door, weapons high in their shoulders. Each fired off a single round to the two enemy in front of them, then another, lower, shot to the stomach. Luke moved forward to the kitchen, knocking the door open with his foot so he could keep a good aim with his P226. Once inside he fired the two shots. Alex pointed his weapon up the stairs and immediately spotted a dark figure and took two shots and carried on up the stairs, Ava just behind him. He rounded last few stair carefully, gun trained on the bathroom door and also around the corner. Alex kept good control of his weapon as he fired yet another two shots. He moved back to the bathroom door to check it was clear and Ava went into the bedroom. Inside were two hostages and also an enemy behind the door. She shot the enemy and waited for the signal. Alex checked the last bedroom upstairs. It was clear. Ben had gone through the left window, throwing in smoke just like Alex had done. Inside were no enemy, just two hostages tied up, one was lying on the sofa and the other was sat up against the wall. Ben untied the hostages and called Dylan in to take the second hostage. Both moved out of the house and Ava and Alex were close behind with their hostages. Luke followed behind. All were out of the building and they laid the hostages down on the ground.

The NCO in charge came over to them.

"Ten minutes, that's five minutes too long." He said. "Again!" He commanded. The team did the killing house several more times, each time getting quicker and more efficient. The time finally came down to just under five minutes and finally they were able to go down to the shooting range.

* * *

Alex and his team were stood in front of their targets, twenty-five metres away. They held their P226 horizontally facing the target. Each of them wore ear defenders and safety glasses in case a round ricocheted. Alex stood one foot slightly in front of the other, making sure his position and hold were correct. He held the P226 with one hand and used the other as support.

"1, 4, 3, 2!" The range officer shouted loudly. As soon as the command was given four circular targets spun out with numbers on and all hit them in the corresponding order. Alex missed two.

"Focus, think, aim, shoot." The officer said, standing behind Alex and adjusting his position slightly so his arms were straighter. He stood back.

"2, 3, 4, 1!" He shouted, and once again the targets came out and all four were shot by all of them this time. "Better, keep this up Alex."

Alex had learnt how to shoot at Malagosto, and achieved impressive aims at targets. However, when shooting at targets showing figures of people his score dropped dramatically. To say they were unimpressed was an understatement. They kept him on the figure targets until his score was as impressive as it had been earlier that day when shooting at the non-human targets.

Dylan had been taken outside to the long distance range where he would be able to perfect his Sniper shooting. First he shot closer that he would normally with his Accuracy International Artic Warfare Magnum rifle. He shot at 850m. Five shots all perfectly centred and on aim. Both he and the range officer went over to the 1100m point and he took five shots. Again they were near perfect, with only one being just one inch outside the desired aim. The range officers aim was to push him, make him shoot from distances he'd never shot from before, because in the field you never know what the terrain is going to be like and how far away you'll have to shoot from the only position available to you.

* * *

Training was very nearly over, they had advanced significantly in their current skill and also learnt new ones. All five worked quickly and efficiently as a team, the killing house taking them only three and a half minutes by the end of the two weeks.

Alex was exhausted. The fourteen days had taken more out of him than the training with the SAS a year ago when he was just starting out. Though he felt more comfortable around the team and starting the mission, he was anxious to get it over with even though he knew it would take them at least a month or longer to finally take down all known Scorpia associates and board members. He still had that sick, uneasy feeling resting in the pit of his stomach. Ava and Dylan, the more experienced agents didn't seem to be too anxious and didn't show much emotion towards the daunting mission ahead of them. Luke had resorted to constantly asking questions, a sigh he was worried and reminded him of one of the K-Unit he had met a year ago. Ben had stayed close to Alex through the training, checking up on him and making sure he was coping and was up to the task. The last time they had worked together was Snakehead which had ended up with Ben being shot and leaving Alex facing Major Yu and his Godfather Ash. Sice then he'd learnt that Alex's guardian had been killed, and Alex had been forced to watch by the sick and twisted-minded Razim.

* * *

Thank you for reading... Please Review! They are greatly appreciated!


End file.
